


Valentine with Roman Godfrey

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [53]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Roman spends valentines day with you.Part of my Valentine 2021 event
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 4





	Valentine with Roman Godfrey

  * When you woke up it took you a moment to realise where you were.
  * Because the entire celening, every inch, was covered with dusty pink helium balloons.
  * They thumped gently when you walked through the room, causing them to rustle around.
  * Anna had been instructed to make you waffles with whatever you wanted on top.
  * She wouldn’t tell you where Roman was, as she had been instructed by her employer not to.
  * Gifts arrived through the day.
  * Including a bouquet of flowers shaped into a teddy bear with a crown, that came with a certificate to say the tiara had real diamonds in it.
  * Boxes of expensive truffles and even more flowers followed the first gift.
  * The house was so full of flowers that you had to start filling the spare room with them, just to have enough space.
  * When you went into the kitchen after lunch the entire room was covered in snacks, cakes, cupcakes and candies covered all the counters.
  * Judging by the piles of boxes by the trash, Roman had been ordering them all day.
  * Roman came home later in the evening and was rather pleased with himself. He kept asking how your day was and pretending that he hadn’t been the one to send all the gifts.
  * Which was hard to believe because all of the names on the gifts had been different but they all said that Roman had ordered teh online.
  * You let it slide and played along.
  * Roman had a romantic dinner ordered in from one of the best restaurants in Hemlock Grove.
  * He sent everyone else off so that he could be alone with you.




End file.
